injustice_mobilefandomcom-20200214-history
Green Lantern/Jessica Cruz Rebirth
Green Lantern/Jessica Cruz Rebirth is a character that was introduced in the 2.13 Update. With balanced and high Health and Damage stats, a passive that augments her second special even further when paired with other Green Lanterns, and the slowest yet most devastating combo ender of all, Jessica Cruz Rebirth is a definitive Emerald Knight of our universe. Strategy JC power.PNG|Charging her power with a Lantern Battery before her combo-ender. Jessica Cruz's combo Ender Spikes.PNG|Raining down arrows onto her opponent. Killowog summoned.PNG|And with a chance to summon Kilowog to stun the opponent afterward. Jessica closer look stunned.PNG|A closer look at the stunned opponent that's been in "stasis". Even after KOd.PNG|The stasis would last even after the opponent is KO'd. Kilowog closer look.PNG|A little "closer" look at Kilowog. JC Snare.PNG|Add 1 to Snare the opponent (they won't be able to tag out)! Jessica Cruz with 2 GLs.PNG|Add 2 Green Lantern to summon a saw blade to cause bleeding. Basic Attacks Jessica Cruz can be a very effective damage-dealing card if used correctly. The first part of her passive allows her to benefit from other Lanterns on her team, while the second part gives her a chance to Stun on her combo-ender. Most versions of Green Lantern will work, however, Green Lantern/Red Lantern Hal Jordan and Green Lantern/Yellow Lantern Hal Jordan do not count towards her passive, but Sinestro/Green Lantern does. This is despite the fact that the former is technically classified as a Green Lantern card by Support cards and Gear, while the latter is classified as a Sinestro card. Combining her with one other Lantern adds a missile to the end of her SP2, resulting in a Snared status effect on her opponent, similar to Hawkgirl/Prime. Combining her with two other Lanterns results in a saw blade coming from the ground and applying a Bleed to her opponent. The bleed appears to deal a minuscule amount of damage to her opponent, at about 0.5% of her damage stat per second. This means that at her base damage stat (1325), with no support cards or augmentations, she would deal about 7 damage to her opponent per second. This buff remains even if the Green Lantern teammates are knocked out. She can also chain her heavy combo with her SP2, making it unblockable. It is worth noting that, after her combo ender and after her special 2, she is unable to block for a second, leaving her vulnerable to special(s) from characters tagging in. The second part of her passive has a chance for calling in Kilowog to perform a block breaking Stun on her opponent, similar to Deadshot's combo-ender, albeit at a much higher chance (the chance for her stun is ~30%, whereas his is ~10%). The stun lasts for four seconds and the Cloak of Destiny does work in this case. The stun appears to only affect the main health, this can be shown as when Kilowog comes in for the stun against an opponent with 1 health point and equipped with the Astro-Harness that triggered the Power Shield, the opponent will be knocked out regardless of the Power Shield. Additionally, her entire basic-combo has 9 hits, and her combo-ender is six (2-2-2-3-3-4-4-4-4), meaning that she can deal more of her damage stat on her basic combo than The Arkham Knight can on his heavy combo. When it comes to effectively gearing her, her immensely powerful light basic attacks and SP2 should be considered. Power generation gears such as The Ibistick will allow her to use her SP2 more often, and therefore to activate her passive; aditionally, SP2-boosting gears such as the Fourth World Godly Mace could also be considered. Gauntlets of Azrael have immense synergy with her, as her combo ender can deal massive amounts of damage and heal her whole team hugely. Overpowered 5-U-93-R also synergizes strongly with her as it boosts her already devestating basic attacks and the chance of lifedrain on combo ender will stack with that of the Gauntlets of Azrael. Although there are many more ways to utilize her unique passive, that however is left to how creative the player is in using her ability. Interactions Good With * As mentioned above, other Green Lanterns, specifically: ** Green Lantern/Regime: Despite being a silver character, his large power generation boost can allow Jessica Cruz to use her SP2 more often (and deal more hits). *'Wonder Woman/600': Similar to above, her large power gen boost can allow Jessica to user her SP2 more often, and the increased damage will make her combo-ender more effective. *'Superman/Red Son': His large boost to basic attacks can make Jessica's 6-hit combo-ender immensely more powerful. Good Against * Doomsday/Containment: Her Special 2 will have a lot of hits when combined with other Lanterns, effectively negating his resurrections. * The Flash/Reverse Flash: Despite his well-known status of regenerating back lost health if a Special is used on him, instead, due to Jessica's other abilities to use her powerful Combo-ender, coupled with Reverse Flash's "low" stats, it can be quite easy for Jessica to KO him. * Killer Frost/Prime: Similar to the above reason, Jessica Cruz doesn't necessarily need to use her special(s), while having the longest and most amount of hits for a Combo ender would also grant her power fairly easily in that regard. * Batman/Dawn of Justice: Jessica's basic attacks can inflict heavy damage without triggering Batman's passive. Furthermore, with her chance to stun on combo ender, a stunned Batman cannot evade special attacks, leaving him especially vulnerable. * The Flash/Wally West Rebirth: Same as above, albeit a little more tedious as a stunned Wally West can still dodge special attacks. * Superman/Injustice 2: Jessica can deal devestating amounts of damage with her basic attacks alone, which mean nothing to Superman's invulnerability Countered By * Raven/Prime: More hits means more opportunities for Raven to activate her passive. * Superman/Injustice 2: His passive could negate any special damage while in stasis. * Batman/Dawn of Justice, The Flash/Wally West Rebirth, The Flash/Reverse Flash: All three have a chance to dodge Jessica's entire SP2 and its effects, and Batman as well as Wally West can counterattack as well, turning her own passive against her. * Static/Prime: A rather different case, but still, can be a threat against Jessica Cruz's relenting Special 2 with his Blocking passive. * Wonder Woman/Prime: Also same as her Regime counterpart, if she can blocks 3 times, that'll allow her passive to be of greater use. Abilities Here are Green Lantern's abilities. Support Cards and Gear Here are'Jessica Cruz's' support cards and gear. Stats Trivia *Her artifacts are Buckle, Gloves, Ring, Boots, and Eye Patch. *She is the sixth character chronologically to have a different main name, following Zod/Man of Steel, Batman/Beyond Animated, The Flash/Reverse Flash, Green Lantern/Red Lantern Hal Jordan, and The Joker Unhinged/Suicide Squad. ** Additionally, she's the second character chronologically to have their main name be completely different, following her fellow lantern, Red Lantern Hal Jordan. *Jessica Cruz is the only Green Lantern character to have a completely different SP1. She is also the only character in the whole game to be a complete odd-one-out alongside Batman/Gaslight, who also has a different SP1 name (all versions of Harley Quinn have different SP1s but the same SP2, while two Deathstroke characters use Sword Spin and three use Point Blank). **Moreover, she dosen’t have the "usual" Green Lantern's pose, but rather very similar to Wonder Woman’s lasso stance from the console version; in addition, her SP2 also includes a lasso slam move (reminiscent of Wonder Woman/Dawn of Justice's s2), though the weapon is replaced by an energy-constructed whip. *Being the first female Green Lantern, she is the only character other than Wonder Woman characters who benefit from both Wonder Woman/600 and Wonder Woman/New 52's passives. *Her passive summons Kilowog, a fellow Green Lantern who is also one of the Alliance Credits Support cards. *She has the longest combo-ender in the game at six hits, before being overtaken by Deathstroke/Flashpoint at 7 with 2 Flashpoint teammates. The previous record-holders were The Arkham Knight, Deadshot, Harley Quinn/Arkham Knight, and The Flash/Metahuman during his passive, who all had three-hit combo enders. She can also deal the largest amount of damage in one basic combo (heavy or light) without any damage boosts or passives, at 28% of her damage stat. The previous record-holder was The Arkham Knight, who deals 22% of his damage stat on his heavy combo. While The Flash/Metahuman might technically deal more on his heavy combos (36%), that only occurs after activation of his passive. *She is the second gold character whose base stats are not divisible by 50, following Hawkgirl/Blackest Night. **At one point, she was the only character in the entire game with base stats that are not divisible by 10, though she now shares this trait with Superman/Blackest Night. * There was a glitch that occurred when players who entered her Challenge mode early (when she was first released for a week) would start her Challenge at "Expert" difficulty right away, but it was later on fixed. * There was also another glitch that when the 2.14 update came out, Jessica Cruz cost 47,000 Power Credits per promotion, this was later fixed. *If her stasis effect is prevented (e.g. by Invulnerability), the next time the target is stunned by another source, the stasis animation would play. *Kilowog's statis-beam is visually attached to her current opponent; if they are knocked out before he leaves, the beam would become attached to her next opponent, but does not stun them. Category:Cards Category:Characters Category:Gold characters Category:Challenge characters Category:Justice League characters Category:Female characters Category:Multi-hit combo ender Category:Stun Category:Combo-ender effects Category:Rebirth characters Category:DOT damage Category:Bleed Category:Snare Category:Mobile-exclusive characters Category:DOT added to special